projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2: Like a Dragon
Synopsis Phoenix Wright and his friend and assistant, Maya Fey, believe that they were in the film shoot of Steel Samurai or Pink Princess, when evidence suggests otherwise. While they are surrounded by B.O.Ws, their client, Heihachi Mishima, arrives and kill some of those monsters. He explains that the reason for the zombies is a virus called Thanatos, one that Heihachi is falsely accused of smuggling into Japan. Just then, someone else arrives on the scene and kicks out another Ooze. Heihachi regonizes him as a local Yakuza: Goro "Mad Dog" Majima, Head of the Majima family and member of the Tojo clan. Phoenix then remembers a previous case for the Tojo clan when he visited Kamurocho. Goro also instantly recognizes the King of Iron Fist, but gets to the important question on who unleashed the virus. It was Shadoloo, a criminal organization involved in all sorts of heinous activities. They decide to clean up the streets, but since Wright and Maya aren't exactly fighters, it would be a bit difficult. Just then, Shinra and the BSAA arrive on the scene. After a quick scan of the zombies, they find not only zombies infected by the Thanatos virus, but also ones created with the T-Abyss virus. Reiji explains that the walls were meant as emergency barricade prototypes, and find the others near Club SEGA. Heihachi recognizes them immediately, laughing at the thought of something deeper going on. Majima suggests that they hide somewhere and directs them to a nearby manhole. Since they had no other option, they head for the manhole when they more zombies show up from under a Tanker. They hear a nearby gunshot and the Tanker explodes, taking most of the zombies with it. Majima figures it could only be one person, and that person came in just in time. After Wright and Maya escape, he hands Majima some weapons he found earlier to help with the cleanup. He introduces himself as Kazuma Kiryu, and he found the guns by way of a gunsmith in town. Heihachi pulls out more information on him: he is also the fourth head of the Tojo Clan, and a former yakuza known as the "Dragon of Dojima". Reiji decides to let them help out with the zombie problem, even though Chris got a bit confused. When Kiryu begins to wonder if he should fight again, Majima answers that he has already heard the call...the call of Kamurocho, and it needs help once more. The help...of a legendary Dragon. As they fought on, more zombies came out but they were taken care of as fast as they came. Once the area was clear, they called for Wright and Maya but no response. Kiryu remembers one of his old gang mentioning a "cursed manhole" leading to an unknown place underneath Kamurocho. It was in front of the theater...which is where they are. Just then, Urashima arrives and tells them to get back to the Dragonturtle to draw up a new plan. Unfortunately, there's Wright and Maya to rescue...as well as a horde of zombies approaching them. They had no choice to but to head down to escape the horde...only to find themselves somewhere else. Xiaomu recognizes the place as Makai, the Demon World. Urashima explains that there are passages connecting Japan to other worlds, and they seem to have stumbled onto one of them. Heihachi seems to have run off somewhere, leaving the others to try and find him as well as Wright and Maya. Meanwhile, back in Shibuya... Ouma is busy salvaging the gold chains, and Saya wonders where the chains are coming from. She feels a presence, but ignores it for now. Jin Kazama was watching from the shadows, but it appears he has another agenda to attend to... Party Members Pair Unit * Reiji & Xiaomu * Chris & Jill * Kazama Kiryu & Goro Majima Solo Unit * Heihachi Enemy * Diptera (x1) * Ooze (x10) * Aggro (x4) * Arahabaki Prototype Items * Vital Star S * Pineapple Gel * Ether Pack * Binding * Dark Wooden Sword Trivia * The Thanatos Virus was the cause of the Zombie outbreak in Yakuza: Dead Souls. * The walls were part of a prototype quarantine defense system, but as the events in Dead Souls went on, the walls kept getting breached until the ones responsible were stopped. * The gunsmith Kiryu mentions was an old man who is a master gunsmith who also makes prosthetic limbs as a front on the edge of Senryou Avenue, which is also where Kiryu got his Anti-Material Rifle. * The "Cursed Manhole" is one of several manholes leading to an underground labyrinth in Kamurocho. In Dead Souls, they were needed to access a secret (but optional) boss fight against Amon. Category:PXZ2 Chapter Category:Chapter